wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Paras
|} Paras (Japanese: パラス ' ''Paras) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 24. Biology Paras is an orange, insectoid creature resembling the nymph stage of a . Its ovoid body is segmented, and it has three pairs of legs. The foremost pair of legs is the largest and has sharp claws at the tips. There are five specks on its forehead and three teeth on either side of its mouth. It has circular eyes with large pupils. Red-and-yellow mushrooms known as tochukaso grow on this Pokémon's back. The mushrooms can be removed at any time, and grow from spores that are doused on this Pokémon's back at birth by the mushroom on its mother's back. Tochukaso are parasitic in nature, drawing their nutrients from the host Paras's body in order to grow and exerting some command over the Pokémon's actions. For example, Paras drains nutrients from tree roots due to commands from the mushrooms. The mushrooms are also popular among collectors and have medicinal uses, usually involving extended life. The mushrooms are also the source of its former signature move, . The anime has shown that Paras can often be found in caves. However, it can also thrive in damp with high amounts of humidity where conditions are ideal for fungi. It is also very timid as shown in the anime when it runs away from a battle with a . In the anime Major appearances Paras is featured in The Problem with Paras, under the ownership of Cassandra. It is extremely weak, but Cassandra needed it to evolve into a so she can use the giant mushroom to aid in her medical research. It does so towards the end of the episode. Minor appearances Paras debuted in Clefairy and the Moon Stone, in which a group of Paras can be briefly seen removing the mushrooms on their backs. Seymour explained that this behavior was due to someone stringing lights in the caves of Mt. Moon, and implied that this was not good for them. A Paras appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. It was one of the Pokémon in Melanie's care. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Paras appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash, A Chansey Operation and The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Paras were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Two differently patterned Paras appeared in Poké Ball Peril. A pink Paras appeared on Pinkan Island in In The Pink. Paras had a small cameo in Tracey Gets Bugged as one of the Bug Pokémon on Murcott Island. A Paras was one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy in The Fortune Hunters. A Paras appeared in The Bug Stops Here where it was chased away by Misty after it scared her. A Paras belonging to an unnamed competitor appeared in The Grass Route competing in the Grass Tournament. A Paras was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. Paras appeared in The Power of One, Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, and Destiny Deoxys. A Paras appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Paras appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A group of Paras appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Trainer's Paras appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Paras appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A Paras appeared in I Choose You!. Multiple wild Paras appeared in Alola, Kanto!. Pokédex entries and Pokémon.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Purrrr-sian, Miles, disguised as , used a Paras to attempt to capture Pika (at that time with ) using its spores alongside his and . A Paras appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} host. They are highly valued as a medicine for extending life.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} Ilex Forest, Mt. Moon}} Ilex Forest, Mt. Moon}} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} Ilex Forest, Mt. Moon, }} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} , Brooklet Hill, Lush Jungle }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Mt. Moon, }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 1, Secret Storage 10, Endless Level 25, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 302}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Lookout Tree (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Synthesis Paras|English|United States|5|January 3 to 9, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Synthesis Paras}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |gsc1=TinyMushroom|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=25 |gsc2=Big Mushroom|gsc2type=None|gsc2rar=8 |frlg1=TinyMushroom|frlg1type=None|frlg1rar=50 |frlg2=Big Mushroom|frlg2type=None|frlg2rar=5 |dppt1=TinyMushroom|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=50 |dppt2=Big Mushroom|dppt2type=None|dppt2rar=5 |hgss1=TinyMushroom|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=50 |hgss2=Big Mushroom|hgss2type=None|hgss2rar=5 |w1=TinyMushroom|w1type=None|w1rar=50 |w2=Big Mushroom|w2type=None|w2rar=5 |w3=BalmMushroom|w3type=None|w3rar=1 |xy1=Tiny Mushroom|xy1type=None|xy1rar=50 |xy2=Big Mushroom|xy2type=None|xy2rar=5 |oras1=Tiny Mushroom|oras1type=None|oras1rar=50 |oras2=Big Mushroom|oras2type=None|oras2rar=5 |sm1=Tiny Mushroom|sm1type=None|sm1rar=50 |sm2=Big Mushroom|sm2type=None|sm2rar=5 |usum1=Tiny Mushroom|usum1type=None|usum1rar=50 |usum2=Big Mushroom|usum2type=None|usum2rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fell Stinger|Bug|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10| }} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=047 |name2=Parasect |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Early English promotional material for Pokémon Red and Blue listed Paras's name as ''Parasyte. * In Generation I, attacks are super effective against , making Paras and the only Pokémon to have ever had three 4× weaknesses. * No other Pokémon has the same Egg Group combination as Paras and its evolution. * Paras and Parasect share their species name with , , , and . They are all known as the Mushroom Pokémon. * Paras can be seen as a counterpart to . Both share the type and the same base stat totals, both can learn , and both can be found in the wild in Pokémon Sun and Moon, taking the place of the other depending on the time, with Paras being found during the day and Morelull at night. * In the 1.0 release of the English versions of , the Pokédex entry of Paras refers to it as BUG POKéMON. In the 1.1 release, this was modified to mention BUG/GRASS POKéMON instead. The Pokédex entry in says Bug Pokémon like Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire version 1.0, however. Origin The fungus on Paras is identified as tochukaso, an that replaces the host tissue and can affect the behavior of its insect host. The base insect appears to be a . Name origin Paras is a shortening of , referring to the parasitic growing on its back. In other languages |fr=Paras|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Paras|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Paras|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Paras|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=파라스 Paras|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=蘑菇蟲 Mòhgūchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Mushroom bug" |zh_cmn=派拉斯 Pàilāsī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=पारस Paras|himeaning= Transcription of Japanese name |is=Sníkill |ismeaning=Literally "Parasite" |lt=Paras|ltmeaning=Same as English name |ru=Парас Paras|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Paras fr:Paras it:Paras ja:パラス pl:Paras zh:派拉斯 Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD